Nur ein schlichtes Brettspiel
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Durch ein verzaubertes Brettspiel ist Hermine gezwungen, allen Personen im Raum einen Kuss zu geben, der ihre wahren Gefühle dieser Person gegenüber zeigt… ÜBERSETZUNG.


_Dies ist meine Übersetzung des englischen Originals „Just a simple Board-Game" von _Muggles_ ( s/9500608/1/Just-a-Simple-Board-Game)._

_Thank you, _Muggles_, for allowing me to translate it :)_

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Nur ein schlichtes Brettspiel**

„Wie spielt man das?", fragte Hermine.

„Du würfelst und je nachdem auf welchem farbigen Feld du landest, ziehst du eine Karte von diesem Stapel hier und musst dann das machen, was auf der Karte steht. Blau bedeutet _Wahrheitsfragen_, grün sind dämliche Sachen, wie zum Beispiel ein Lied singen oder einen Freudentanz tanzen, und so weiter. Natürlich macht es am meisten Spaß zu sehen, wie jemand auf Rot kommt", kicherte Ginny. „Die Romantik-Karten! Ich fang an!"

Ginny würfelte eine drei und landete auf einem blauen Feld. „_Mit wem hattest du deinen ersten Kuss?_" Ginny kicherte. „Neville Longbottom nach dem Weihnachtsball im dritten Jahr." Alle lachten mit ihr außer Harry, der so tat, als würde er darüber böse sein, aber dann doch mitlachte.

George landete auf einem grünen Feld und sang ein kleines, schmutziges Liedchen, das die Frauen erröten und die Männer laut lachen ließ.

Hermine würfelte eine fünf… rotes Feld.

„_Gib jeder Person im Raum einen Kuss, der zeigt, wie du wirklich für sie fühlst._" Na ja, das ist jetzt nicht so schlimm, dachte sie, als sie um den Tisch herumging und jedem Weasley und Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab; sie war so froh, dass sie sie wirklich alle als ihre Familie ansah. Als sie sich wieder setzen wollte, konnte sie es nicht. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte sie es wieder und sah dann zu George, da dieser über sie lachte.

„Stand auf der Karte nicht _jeder im Raum_? Dad und Snape sind auch im Raum", gluckste er und deutete zu den beiden Männern, die am anderen Ende des langen Tisches saßen.

Oh, Gott, bat Hermine flehentlich, als sie magisch in ihre Richtung vorwärts getrieben wurde. Sie drückte einen Kuss auf Mr Weasleys Stirn, bevor sie zu Snape sah. Er hob eine Augenbraue, nahezu herausfordernd, ihn zu berühren. Als sie sich vorbeugte, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen, schob die Magie ihre Lippen auf seine. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihre Zunge in seinem erschrockenen Mund und sie saß auf seinem Schoß. Als sie ihn reagieren fühlte, seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern und sie näher an sich heranziehend, schnurrte sie wohlig.

Plötzlich kreischte sie, als eiskaltes Wasser gegen ihren Rücken spritzte. Sie drehte sich um, um denjenigen anzufunkeln, der den Zauberspruch gesprochen hatte.

„Ähm, Hermine?", fragte Harry behutsam. „Du… ähm…"

„Verdammt, ich hasse Magie!", gab sie von sich, als sie aufsprang und aus dem Raum rannte.

Snape folgte ihr; alle anderen starten ihnen nur nach.

Snape beobachtete die junge Hexe, wie sie eingerollt in einer Ecke des Sofas saß. Ihr Gesicht war in ihren Knien vergraben und sie schaukelte leise vor und zurück.

„Miss Granger… Hermine", sagte er weich.

„Bitte, ich will einfach nur hier sitzen und sterben. Es tut mir so Leid, Sir. Es war die Magie. Ich hätte Sie nie gezwungen…" Sie brach mit einem erstickten Laut ab.

Er ging durch den Raum und setzte sich neben sie. Als er nichts mehr sagte, wagte sie einen Blick auf ihn und sah, dass er ins Feuer starrte. Da er ihren Fokus auf sich spürte, hob er seinen Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schultern, während er ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Nach ein paar angespannten Momenten, entspannte sich ihr Körper gegen seinen. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht verhext, dachte Hermine, und er hatte sie zurückgeküsst. Natürlich hatte er – es war vermutlich einfach der Schock gewesen, sie plötzlich auf sich zu haben. Oh, Gott, sie war so blamiert!

Snape starrte weiter ins Feuer, als er über die lockige Hexe an seiner Seite nachdachte. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so geschockt gewesen, als sie auf seinen Schoß gekrabbelt war und angefangen hatte, ihn zu knutschen. Er hatte automatisch reagiert und war widerwillig dankbar, dass Potters _Aguamenti_ sie gestoppte hatte, vor allen anderen weiterzugehen.

Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, den Krieg zu überleben. Hermine hatte ein paar Heiler zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht und seine Genesung war erstaunlich schnell von Statten gegangen. Der Orden hatte die letzen sechs Monate damit verbracht, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, bei Gerichtsverfahren auszusagen und um ihre Toten zu trauern. Snape hatte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, Zaubertränke für das St. Mungos und den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts zu brauen. Die finale Schlacht hatte die Medikamente in beiden Krankenhäusern stark dezimiert. Hermine hatte oft beim Brauen geholfen und sie hatten eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Es verblüffte ihn immer wieder, dass sie die einzige war, die fähig gewesen war, hinter seine Rolle während des Krieges und auf den Mann unter der Tarnung zu sehen. Andere behandelten ihn entweder als Helden oder als Verbrecher oder ignorierten ihn meistens.

In den Wochen nach der finalen Schlacht war er Minerva McGonagall begegnet. Sie hatte ihm den Anteil an Albus' Tod vergeben und ihn ermutigt, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und ein Leben zu leben, dass er wählte, eines, dass ihn glücklich machen würde oder zumindest zufrieden. Er wunderte sich, ob sie genauso unterstützend sein würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass es ausgerechnet ihre kleine Gryffindor-Prinzessin war, die er mehr bedachte, als er sollte. Er war von Hermines Intelligenz, ihrem Mut und ihrer Treue bezaubert worden. In dem Jahr, in dem sie weg gewesen war, war sie körperlich zu einer wunderschönen Frau geworden. Wenn ihr magisch angetribener Kuss irgendein Indiz war, dann schien es ganz den Anschein zu haben, als ob sie auch zumindest ein bisschen an ihm interessiert war.

Hermine wunderte sich, was er gerade dachte. Sie waren während der letzten sieben Monate so etwas wie Freunde geworden, aber er war immer noch ein komplizierter Mann und oft zurückgezogen hinter seinem Markenzeichen, finster dreinzublicken. Es schien nicht so, als ob er von ihrem Kuss beleidigt gewesen wäre, und er hielt sie gerade im Arm. Vielleicht bestand ja die Chance, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Nein, natürlich nicht, dachte sie, er versucht nur gerade einen netten Weg zu finden, dir zu sagen, dass du aufhören sollst, in deinen Lehrer… ähm… ehemaligen Lehrer verliebt zu sein.

ooooo

„Glaubt ihr, er hat sie umgebracht?", fragte Ginny ängstlich.

Mr Weasley, der der einzige gewesen war, der nahe genug bei dem Paar gesessen hatte, um Snapes erhitzte Reaktion sehen zu können, antwortete: „Ich glaub eher nicht."

„Du meine Güte, war das ein Schock", sagte George. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand so für diesen Idiot fühlen würde."

„Das ist echt krank", stöhnte Ron. Auch wenn Hermine sich geweigert hatte, ihn nach dem Krieg zu daten, hatte er immer noch darauf gehofft, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde, aber nichts als ein magisch erwzungener Kuss, um diesen Traum zu zerstören.

„Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Bill, „ist, warum sie nicht einfach den Zauberspruch aufgehoben hat, anstatt ihn zu knutschen?"

„Du kannst den Spruch aufheben?", fragte Harry. „Das hast du nie erzählt!"

„Natürlich kannst du den Spruch aufheben! Das hier ist kein Spiel mit Dunkler Magie! Du sagt einfach _Finite Incantatem_ und der Zwang hört auf, natürlich verlierst du dann eine Runde, aber das ist manchmal besser, als die Aufgabe zu machen! Jeder weiß das!", erklärte Ginny.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass Hermine das wusste", murmelte Harry. „Vergiss nicht, Muggelgeborene…"

ooooo

„Warum hast du nicht einfach den Zauberspruch aufgehoben?", fragte Snape, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Den Spruch aufheben?", fragte Hermine. Dann fügte sie verärgert hinzu: „Natürlich gab es eine Möglichkeit, den Spruch aufzuheben! Ich hab nicht mal darüber nachgedacht!"

„Offensichtlich." In seiner Stimme lag eine Spur Vergnügen, als er seinen anderen Arm um sie legte und sie näher an sich heranzog. Ohne nachzudenken glitt ihr Arm um seine Taille, als sie die Augen schloss und es einfach genoss, gehalten zu werden.

„Hermine, ich bin nicht an einer gelegentlichen Beziehung interessiert."

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte sie leise und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Wenn wir dabei sind, eine Beziehung zu erkunden, würde ich erwarten, dass wir es beide von Anfang an ernst meinen", erklärte er.

Erstaunt hob sie das Gesicht, um ihn anzusehen. „Natürlich", stimmte sie leise zu.

Er senkte sein Gesicht zu ihrem und küsste sie zart, während die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen entzündet wurde.

ENDE.


End file.
